fredbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 1
Night 1 is the first night of Fredbear's Fright. Tactics Night 1 essentially functions as the tutorial night, and is therefore the easiest of all nights. The player is introduced to Phone Guy for the first time who welcomes them to their new position as a security guard within the newly renovated Fredbear's Fright, a haunted house style attraction based off the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations before the closure of Fazbear Entertainment. The player's job is to monitor the location and make sure that all the animatronics are in their rightful places throughout the building, as the attraction is not yet open to the public. The only animatronics active during Night 1 are Dismantled SpringBonnie and Scrapped Mousiki, however neither animatronic are particularly aggressive. In fact, it is almost guaranteed that Mousiki will never attempt to enter the Office and attack the player. SpringBonnie will begin on CAM 1A and will make his way towards the office through CAM 4B. Once he enters the right vent the player needs to close the vent to repel him. Failing to do so in time will result in SpringBonnie jumpscaring the player. Because SpringBonnie's aggression is so low it is likely that he will only attempt to attack the player once throughout the whole night. Surviving until 6AM will end the night and grant the player the first minigame, followed by Night 2. Minigame This minigame is earned after the player successfully survives until 6AM and ends the night. The minigame shows Freddy, Bonnie and Chica standing on a stage performing for a child. The player is prompted to pess the S'' key to make Freddy sing, after which point the stage curtain will close and Purple Guy will walk on stage and presumably deactivate the robots. Animatronics *Dismantled Fredbear *Dismantled SpringBonnie *Scrapped Mousiki Phone call ''Hello, and welcome to your new job at the spooky haunted place where animatronics roam around and shove you in suits, etc... Just kidding. Those things are wired up and can't move around like how they were able to back in the day. In fact, you're sitting in the original Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza right now! Isn't that neat? The owners of this location sold the property to Fun Frights Incorporated while they were looking for a place to build their new attractions, so what a coincidence that the old pizza place was here; how perfect for an old creepy restaraunt to be in this exact area. The land was very cheap too. I mean, the building was so messed up that they had to either destroyed it or attempt to renovated it, but of course they were going bankrupt so they decided to try and sell it, leading to where you currently are. Speaking of the building being in poor condition, we've had to work in renovating parts of it already. Almost everything is complete but the power died shortly after we started renovating. We've resorted to using a generator, so uh.... make sure you don't run out of generator energy. If you do just try and find a flashlight or something... it's looking pretty spooky in there so good luck with that... oh man. Oh yeah, I guess i have to read the safety packet to you, uh... alright. "Welcome to Fredbear's Fright, the latest and greatest horror attraction featuring actual relics from the original diners, or mysteries about the events that were tragic but not certain. In case of any sort of injury or harm inflicted by the animatronic occurs we are not to be held responsible as it is your own fault doing so. If the chance of a person has turned out missing or has a fatal event happen with them on our premises, then the location they died in will be cleaned out after the attraction's running hours, blah blah blah..." What a bunch of nonsense. I mean, I could understand injuries if someone was just plain old dumb with our equipment, but to die in our building? That's ridiculous. Our animatronics should be just fine. Uhh, anyways, let's finish up on how you have to work in our place. So to your left you have a big old door thing from the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It's used to close off guests while they're playing the flashlight game next to your office. It makes a cool transition from when they leave the game and enter the office. And finally, to your right you have a false vent that you can shut once the guests have exited. We don't want them coming back through, something like that? I don't know. Alright! I'll leave it to you now, see you on the flipside. Gallery Show 1 stage.png|Night 1's minigame Show 1 purple guy.png|Purple Guy during the Night 1 minigame 106-1.png|Scrapped Mousiki during Night 1 Bonnie_cam_4b.png|SpringBonnie in CAM 4B during Night 1 Category:Night 1 Category:Nights